Things do indeed change
by MrUnclePeanuts
Summary: It's been 3 year since the episode, 'Things change', Beast Boy, now dubbed 'The Changeling' has gone solo moving to New York City fighting crime and helping the innocent, FULL summary in intro chapter...
1. Intro

**A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction, you might know some of my(admittedly horrible) early stories, if not, for the sake of your own sanity, don't read them, if you do, know that you read them at your own risk. For those who may have been reading my Scream/Teen Titan crossover and enjoyed it, don't worry I still plan on continuing it, but I want to make it in a way that's original, meaning that I want to make some aspects of the story unique so that it doesn't technically rip off the Scream movie franchise, if any of you guys have suggestions or ideas make sure to put them down in a review while I brainstorm ideas as well, without further adoo, lets continue with this story, expect all the characters to have OOC aspects as they are older so with becoming more mature, attitudes and behaviors do change slightly, I'll try to balance out their original behavior with their slightly different ones so they don't seem TOO OOC. As for fandoms, this is going to be heavy Robin/Raven and heavy Beast Boy/Terra. There's going to be points in the story where it's read from a characters point of view, then me, the narrators point of view, so be prepared for that as well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any media references/groups that are in this story.**

**Summary: It's been 3 years since the episode "Things Change", the Titans including Terra are all in their 20's now with the exception of Beast Boy, now dubbed The Changeling who is now 19, The Changeling has gone solo moving away from Jump City, he now watches over New York City fighting crime and bad guys that are in every corner and back alley of the city, he feels a disturbance in the world but he is not the only one, all the heroes of Earth can sense this sense of doom that threatens to awake at any moment, what is this imbalance they feel? Can they stop it before it's too late? What is Terra and the Titans up to? Does Terra still want to live a normal life? Or does she realize that a 'normal life' is not all that it's cracked up to be?**

**Changeling's point of view**

As I walk through the streets of New York City disguised, more specifically, Manhattan, I contemplate on my life, what I accomplished in it, all the mistakes I made, and more importantly where I think my life is headed, I know what you're thinking, 'What is a 19 year old doing contemplating on his life?'.

I've been through more in my life then most people do in their whole lifetimes, it started when I was a little kid, there in the jungles of Africa where I got my supposed 'gift' from a green monkey, my parents died shortly after my exposure to the monkey.

It's been so long I don't even remember the specifics of it, just that they did in fact die, then I grew older and was adopted by Elasti-Girl and Mento, becoming a member of the Doom Patrol team as well, Mento I suppose was the father figure in my life, though I never really liked him.

To me he was just some arrogant silver spoon who doesn't have the ability of empathy because everything he ever achieved was just given to him, he never had to work hard I bet that mask that is the key to all his powers wasn't even made by him, bah! I'm just rambling now, needless to say I have severe daddy issues when it comes to him, Elasti-Girl was a different story, I have no problem calling her Mommy.

I eventually grew even older and formed a group with Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and me called the Teen Titans, Robin claims himself to be the leader, but all know that the team governed itself, it didn't have a specific leader.

I had great memories as a Titan, then... she came, Terra, or 'Tara' as she goes by now, she swept me from under, and she had me tied around her little finger, and she knew it, she wasn't a Saint, but she wasn't evil like some people think either, when I met her and during the times I hanged out with her, all I could gather from her was that she was just confused and sad, and needed a companion, little did I know that she was working for Slade, a man who for all I know is still an active villain, even as an agent of that mans will she was never evil.

She was promised control of her powers IF she did his will, Slade knew she had low self esteem about her lack of control, and took advantage of that... long story short, she ended up redeeming herself in the end, saving the world and us, in the process sacrifcing herself by being encased into stone.

A year later and she came back! Though not in the way I would have liked, she kept on stating she wasn't Terra, even though deep down I know she knows she is, in my last encounter with her she flat out told me, "Things change Beast Boy, the girl you want me to be is just a memory".

I remember being heart broken and infuriated at those words, it was only a couple months later that I decided to leave the Titans, I made sure to tell all of them of course, not one of those horrible cliche's where I wrote a note onto a wall saying I'm leaving forever, all of them were shocked, but accepted my resignation, Robin I remember was peeved at me, saying what I was doing was irresponsible and that I have a duty there, I remember punching him straight in the face that day, don't get me wrong, I loved Robin like a brother, still do, but sometimes, the things he say just piss me off, needless to say that was my last day as a Titan.

Since then I've always thought of them, and I especially still think about Terra, wondering what she's doing, if she was in college, did she even put on a 'normal' persona anymore? Most of all I wonder if whatever she's doing makes her happy, that's what I'm concerned with the most, I suppose I'll never know, I made a pact to never enter Jump City again, mostly because the city holds too many painful memories of me and her, it's not healthy for my mental state of mind, that's what I tell myself anyways.

My Super Hero career has been lack luster to say the least, don't get me wrong, there are plenty of bad guys in New York City, but very few, close to none, super powered villains, and if any do show up, to put it short, they're pathetic, on Doctor Lights level, if not, worse.

I always keep in touch with the Titans through Skype, from what I've heard, their careers are no better then mine, I think I should be grateful that I'm not the only one, still, I can't help but feel this...imbalance... this disturbing anger that is in my gut that I feel. The disturbance is big whatever it is, I contacted the Titans about it, and they feel it too, it's like the calm before the storm.

After I contemplate my life, I see that the light across the street had a person logo on it, meaning that I can go now, I walk down the street, in mid walk, there's a Taxi that nearly runs me over, I look at him angrily,

"Hey do you mind?! I'm walkin' here!" I exclaimed, the Taxi person just looks in the back seat, I look at him curiously, I walk to the window of the back seat to a woman with a big gut and a man looking at her worried, the woman looked panicked, and was yelling to the Cab driver to drive faster, the driver says he ran out out of gas, thats when it dawned on me, she was in labour,

"I.. I feel the baby coming!" the woman exclaims, I gulp, well I am supposed to be a hero right? I'm supposed to help the innocent and catch the bad guys, I suppose 'helping the innocent' can apply to this.

I open the back door, the man, whom I assume was her husband looks at me confused, "Just trust me on this, I'll explain everything when this is all done" the man gives a sigh of relief, "Honey, this man is a professional, he'll help you give birth to our baby".

The woman sighs exasperated, "Hurry up then!" she screams, I gulp nervously, "Hey, uh dude, your gonna have to get out of your seat to give your wife some room", the man got the hint and got out of the backseat, the wife then proceeded to lay down in the back seat, she was panicking, I try to talk to her gently,

"Okay miss, I'm going to have you take some deep breaths" the woman nods and takes some deep breaths, I nod at her, "Okay.. okay good, now let me see the progress the baby made" I say humorously, the woman just glares at me and I gulp, I look under and almost go light headed at the sight of the baby's head, I look at her,

"Okay, now what I want you to do is push" she does so and screams while doing it, I look again and the baby is slowly being pushed out and I almost throw up my breakfast, "Okay good job, just push a little more, push, push..." I say gently, the woman screams really loudly, so loud everyone on the sidewalk is looking our way, the baby is halfway there.

By now there's a whole crowd around us, the whole process of giving birth is tiring not just for the woman but for the guy helping her as well, but the end results are always worth it, I look at the baby in my arms and smile, pulling this life force from a woman, is truly a beautiful process, the baby just sleeps calmly, but it cried plenty when being pulled out, I give the baby to his parents, the Mom looks so happy holding him in her arms, for a moment I look at them and smile, then all of the sudden the woman is replaced by Terra, and the man replaced by me, I shake the picture away and blush slightly.

The man, comes up to me to shake my hand, "Thank you doctor for helping my wife give birth to my boy", I chuckle slightly, "Yeah... about that, I'm uh... not a doctor" the man and woman look at me shocked,

"A stranger who just happens to stop by and help my wife who was in labor? Who are you?" the man asks, I get rid of my disguise, "I'm the Change-", "You're the Changeling!" the guy says, the woman looks at me shocked but smiles, "Thank you Changeling sir, what's your name by chance? Your real name" she asked.

I look at her unsure, I'm kind of embarrased of my real name, even if people around me don't think it's that bad of a name, "My real name, is Garfield Logan miss", the woman nods, "Then honey, I want to name our child Garfield" The man is all too happy to comply with the name request, I find myself extremely flattered,

"Yeah, uhh, dudette, you don't have to do that if you don't want to" the woman just laughs, "Nonsense! It only makes sense to name our boy after our hero" I just laugh nervously, "Well, I might as well give you guys some alone time with your kid".

As I walk down the sidewalk, I can hear someone call my name, when I look back at the source it's the husband of the woman who just gave birth, "Changeling, wait!" I stand there, "Here's our phone number, we are in your debt now, if you ever need anything just call and we'll provide" I laugh,

"Dude, there's no need for that, it's just all in the job for me", the man just shakes his head, "I insist!" he exclaimed, I sighed, thinking I'd get nowhere arguing, I take their number and nod,

"Thanks again, Garfield", I nod, "About that, you might want to keep my name a secret, you never know what type of unfriendly ears you may attract with my real name" The man smiles and nods, "No problem, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take my wife home and get Garfield settled in his room" I smile and nod while he runs back to his wife.

I walk back to my apartment, and close the door shut, I walk toward my couch and fall on it, laying on there I just relax, as I relax on my couch, I hear the Skype call sound, and groan, did they have to contact me at this time? Granted I haven't talked to them in a while, but still, I just helped a lady in labor, I open my laptop next to my couch, I sigh, 'Well here goes nothing' I think in my head and answer the call.

**A/N: SO guys what did you think of the intro? Did you think it was good? bad? Please make sure to review so I know if you like the story or not, and what I can do to make the story better.**


	2. Chapter 1: Alcohol and friends

**A/N: I was surprised to see there was 2 reviews on just my first chapter, usually on my stories I get ONE on like chapter 5 or something, was happy to see someone liked my work, really gives me the initiative and motivation to continue the story and fix any errors people may or may not point out, without further adoo, lets continue shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any media references/groups that are in this story.**

**Narrator's point of view**

The Changeling lazily gets up from his pseudo-nap to answer the skype call, 'here goes nothing' he thinks in his head.

When he answers the call, all 4 members of the Titans were there, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven, "Hey guys whats up?" Changeling asks tiredly, "YO! If it isn't my favorite little grass stain! How's it goin' man?" Cyborg queries energetically, Changeling yawns, "I'm tired as hell because I just helped a woman who was in labor".

The Titans look at the Changeling in shock, "Er... wow Beast Boy didn't think you had the mental fortitude to do such a thing..." Raven says quietly, naturally being the quietest of the group,

Changeling chuckles dryly "Meh, I think I would take offense to that if I wasn't so tired", Raven lightly smiles at him, Starfire finally justs bursts in excitement,

"Changeling, my friend! How've you been?" Changeling looked at his monitor in shock, did Starfire just call him Changeling instead of 'Friend Changeling' or 'Friend Beast Boy'? As if knowing his thoughts, Starfire smiled, "Raven is teaching me how to speak proper English, it is most exciting!"

Changeling laughs, and smirks evilly, "Gee Rae, didn't think you had the patience to teach anything, let alone teach a language" Raven smiled,

"Well played" she says impressed, Changeling merely puts his feet on his coffee table and puts his hands behind his head smugly, "I know", Robin looks at Changeling intently, "Any villains you had to fight lately?", Changeling scratches his chin in contemplation, "Hmm, nope, just the usual thugs" he says bored.

Robin laughs, "Yeah, it's basically the same for us, not that we're not grateful that their haven't been any major threats", Changeling puts his thinking face on, "Huh, not even a Slade bot or anything?" Robin cringes at the mention of that 'man' but shakes his head, "No, not even a Slade bot"

Changeling nods, "You guys still feel like there's something wrong going on?", All the Titans nodded, "I haven't felt such a disturbance since my father Trigon came to Earth",

"Wow something on your Dad's level? I shake at the thought" Changeling says in a serious tone, he was about to say something else until the Titan alarm went off,

Robin looked at the screen "Change-" Changeling puts his hand up in a dismissive way, "I know" he states knowingly, Robin nods and the call ends, he sighs and gets up to walk to his kitchen. He goes toward a cabinet and opens it, when he does, there appears a series of alcohol collections,

"After today I'm going to need some hard liquor" he says exasperated, he grabs the whiskey bottle and gets 2 shot glasses out, he always makes up some excuse at the end of the day to drink, when in reality he drank to get rid of the pain of what Terra did to him 3 years ago.

This habit of his started at 17 when he just moved to New York, he knew he was addicted, did he intend to quit? No, because alcohol was really the only thing that kept him functional believe it or not, and he found no other way.

He swigs the first glass easily, then the second glass goes down as easy as the first, Changeling shrugs and smiles, "Whats the harm in 2 more shots?" he repeats the process again and again.

_**2 hours and 10 more shots later**_

The Changeling lays on his couch stenched in alcohol, though not sleeping he is playing one of his most favorite games ever, Assassins Creed II, he found the game to be far more superior to the first one, and if anyone every played both games, he'd figure anyone with a sane mind would agree.

He's about to eliminate one of the targets before a whisper enters his mind '**Beast Boy' **A from what he could guess deep voice whispered, he looks at the bottle, "Dude, that teaches me not to drink hard alcohol" he said kind of freaked out.

He turns off the 360 console, and decides to just hit the hay for the night, as he does the whispers become louder, Changeling stirs and gets up alarmed,

"Anyone there?!" he shouted as the whispers became louder and louder, he closed his ears and a couple minutes later the whispers stop, he sighs relieved and goes back to bed on his couch.

In the middle of the night, The Changeling stirs in his sleep, the outside world looks calm enough, but the realm within his mind was a different story

**Changelings Mind**

Changeling is on his knees and praying for the sounds to stop, but they just keep on getting louder and louder, suddenly the whispers stop again, and in it's place comes crazed deep laughter, The Changeling tries to find the source,

"Over here boy", The Changeling instantly looks back to find him, only to see a huge figure in the shadows,

"Why am I here? Why are you doing this?!", the figure laughs maniacally, "I'm doing this" suddenly the figure's FOUR eyes open with a menacing red glow, "So that one day you may become my prophet" the figure steps out of the shadows to reveal... Trigon!

**A/N: cliffy cliffy hehehehe :P Make sure to review so I know if whether or not if this chapter was good, or if there are some things I need to work on.**


	3. Chaos and Destruction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any product/media references in this story, all rights go to their rightful owners. **

_A/N: I'm back again, wow 2 chapters and 9 reviews already! This is already my most successful story, lol. Now without further adoo lets see what Trigon wants with our poor little Changeling shall we?_

** Beast Boy's PoV**

I just stared at him in shock, 'A religious prophet? I'm not the type' I told him as such, Trigon put on a twisted grin, "I'm not asking you to be", I crossed my arms not buying it, "What are you asking of me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I plan to one day come back to this earth of yours, and destroy it, but before you refuse to join my cause, here me out, I plan to recreate it, a Utopia of sorts with me as their ruler, I will have ultimate power over the planet, but do not fret, I shall rule with an iron fist, but also rule gregariously"

I rose an eyebrow at that, "The last time you came here you turned this planet into rubble and lava, why are you now trying to destroy it then recreate it?" This all sounded strange to me, Trigon smirked, "What? My 'beloved' daughter never told you or her group of the second prophecy?"

I shook my head, "She said once you were defeated it would be over, and Earth would be safe from you" Trigon made an erupting laugh,

"So the accursed Monks that she was raised by in Azarath never knew of the second prophecy and therefore never warned her about it, still, I'm not complaining, if anything it makes your job a lot more easier".

I looked at him confused, "I haven't even said yes yet, what you think I'd take the destruction of my planet lightly?" I walk back and forth thinking,

"You say you plan to destroy my planet and recreate it into a utopia?" Trigon nodded, "Precisely, with me as the ruler", I looked unconvinced,

"How do I know you're just playing me for a fool? How do I know that once you come back you'll just destroy it, and it'll be the end of the world all over again?" Trigon gave a wolfish grin, "Don't trust me eh? Fair enough, I'll show you a vision of this new utopia with me as the leader" and so he did, I watched him as he put his hand out.

I closed my eyes and could see everything, green luscious fields, children playing in a jungle gym, huge shiny buildings, I also saw Terra and I, with Terra holding a baby in her arms, with her skin, my hair, my nose, her ears, and my color pupils, the girl she was holding was ours, and she was absolutely beautiful. Crime rate was at an all time low, the planet's economy was excellent, the mortality rate was low, and not one person on earth was starving, or dying of thirst.

At the point of seeing myself and Terra's child I wasn't able to compose myself, tears started to fall down my cheek and I smiled, never in my lifetime did I ever believe I would align myself with the likes of Trigon, he's obviously not doing this out of the kindness of his heart, he had no heart, he did this for his own ambitions, but his motives are irrelevant to me, I owe it to the people of Earth, to myself, and to Terra, to make this vision a reality.

I opened my eyes with a new determination and nodded at Trigon, "Though I hate the method's we'll have to go through to make this a reality, I will go through with your plan even if it means being your prophet of chaos and destruction, in the bigger picture of things this will be good for all" I said confident in my choice.

"I'm assuming there's going to be some means or equipment that you'll give me for this task? destroying the earth's populace with what I have right now would not be easy in the slightest" Trigon nodded, "Yes, here" he tossed me three marbles, one black and red, one blue, one green,

When I looked at the black and red one there was an interesting scaly pattern on it, eventually I saw an eye, which looked similar to a dragons eye, I touched it, and the marble began to glow, I looked at it, fascinated, I looked at the other ones and touched the eye on those as well, all three began to levitate in the air and grew into 3 HUGE dragons, bigger then any I've seen, trust me, I know, I've played Skyrim after all.

The black and red one was easily the biggest it was 5 times the size of a normal dragon, I looked at it, and it seemed there was a saddle on the red and black one, I suppose it made sense, he was the biggest and most likely deadliest, and I needed something deadly, I looked at the green one which was slightly smaller then the black and red one, it looked at me curiously, and I smiled at him, the dragon simply nodded, it was slightly smaller then the black and red one, the blue one I could tell was female.

I didn't know there were female dragons, she didn't have breasts or anything obviously, so there was no way tell that way. Her body size and stature though suggested she was, she was the smallest of the three, but still looked big enough to swallow three cows and eat them whole.

I nodded, "This should be enough" I managed to let out, Trigon laughed, "You humans call them Dragons, we demons call them incredibly useful, you will be their master, they take orders from no one else but you and only you. As for ally's, I have a certain 'associate' on Earth who can help you with anything you need, I think you two know each other"

I looked at him confused until realization dawned upon me, "Slade" I said with distaste and anger in my tone, the one who took away my beloved and changed her forever, I would never forgive him, but I would be willing to ask help from even him to make the vision Trigon has for this new earth of his reality.

I nodded reluctantly at the prospect of allying myself with him as well, Trigon knew of their problems and was relieved to see Beast Boy agree to let Slade on their side.

I then walked up to the three dragons, I looked at the red and black one, "You will be called Terra Nova" The dragon nodded understanding me completely, I looked at the Green one and chuckled before saying his name,

"You will be called Mountain Dew" the dragon looked at me confused before nodding and accepting the name regardless, I then walked to the final dragon, the blue one, "You shall be named Blueberry" The blue one looked at me incredulously before nodding reluctantly at the name.

I looked at Trigon, "Well I'm off to go destroy the world!" I said in a morbid and humorous tone, it was humorous to me because I took it so lightly.

"One more thing before I leave my mind and wake up, why do you need everyone and everything destroyed to make this work?" Trigon smiled, "Since I can't rely on my daughter to bring me back, I rely now on violence, usually there's a lot of violence and chaos on your planet but never enough to bring me back to full power, if you destroyed everything and everyone, that would be enough violence to bring me back to full strength, don't worry little changeling, I'll bring back their souls from the Underworld, where they can live again on my planet" I nodded

"One more thing changeling, the dragons will use their fire breathing attack on anyone by default when you're flying with them, but if you want them to hit a specific target point at it and say 'Dracarys'", I nodded.

I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, remembering everything that just happened, I put my hand in my pockets to find the marbles which were hiding the dragons and sighed, I went to my fridge, got some Rum and Coca-Cola, mixed in a cocktail glass on ice, and swallowed it down, going out the door, I sighed again, "Well I have a lot to do today, and I might for quite a while."

**A/N: dun dun dun! xD, anyways, tell me what you guys think of the plot so far? Do you see it as BB does? Or do you not fully buy Trigon's story?**


End file.
